Making A Decision
by Starr77
Summary: *Final Chapter Up!* Marron's finally coming home from college! Will Trunks tell her how he really feels? Or will he disappear from the scene completely?
1. The Good News

Making A Decision 

****

Chapter 1: Trunks

I was just minding my own business, filing papers for Capsule Corp., when Bra came rushing into my office.

"Trunks! Oh my God! Marron's coming home from college! For good! She finally graduated!" she yelled excitedly.

I looked up from my papers. "Are you kidding? Marron couldn't have graduated that quickly," I said.

Bra shoved a piece of paper in my face. "Read."

I looked at the paper. 'Dear Bra,' it said. 'Hi! I finally graduated! I'll be home next week, for good this time! My parents are going to throw me a party three days after I get home, so if you, your parents, and Trunks want to come, I'll fill you in on the details when I get home. Can't wait to see you. Give Trunks and Goten my love. Always, Marron.' I looked up at Bra and smiled. "She's coming home! I don't believe it!"

Bra rolled her eyes. "You are such a lovesick puppy dog sometimes. But we're going to the party, right?"

I jumped up. "Of course. Next week, huh? That only gives me a little bit of time to find the perfect homecoming gift for Marron. Tell Mom I have to take the rest of the day off." I loosened my tie and headed for the office door. 

"She's going to be so mad at you, Trunks," Bra warned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well. Tell her I'll make it up." And with that, I walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I searched the display of bracelets at the jewelry store in the mall. They were all gorgeous, but none of them were Marron. I was so in love with her, I knew whatever I got her had to be absolutely perfect. I moved on to the necklaces. One caught my eye. It had a thin gold chain that sparkled in the light, and off the chain was a small heart pendant with swirled engravings over it.

"Excuse me," I said to a saleswoman behind the counter. "Can I see that necklace please?" I pointed to the chain.

She opened the display case from the back, took out the chain, and held it in front of me. I knew, it was perfect.

"Can I get an engraving on the back?" I asked. 

The saleswoman nodded, and handed me a piece of paper. "Just fill this out, and we'll call you when it's ready."

"Thank you," I said, as I filled out the receipt.

~What did ya think? The remaining chapters will only be uploaded by request. So review!~ 


	2. Facing the Wrath of Mommy and Daddy

Thanks a bunch to my reviewers:

Lily

Burned Vamp

lildevilsailormoondbz

You guys are so wonderful!

And a special thanks to Freddie, who left a beautiful review on 'The One' and even posted it on her website! Check it out: www.geocities.com/kawaiichibimarron

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 2: Bra

My brother had turned into a lovesick puppy dog. He even skipped work to buy Marron a home-coming gift. Probably an expensive one if I know Trunks. Now it was up to _me_ to tell Mom where he went. Luckily, I ran into Daddy first.

"Hi Daddy," I said sweetly.

"Hi Princess," he said. "Where's your brother?"

I smiled nervously. "I'm not sure, Daddy. But do you know where Mom is?"

He looked around. "Your mother's in the kitchen, attempting to make lunch. But if you see Trunks, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Of course, Daddy," I promised before walking off. As soon as he was out of earshot, I sighed a sigh of relief. I rounded the corner into the living part of the building and made my way down to the kitchen. There Mom was, trying to sauté twelve pounds of beef for lunch.

"Uh, Mom?" I said, trying to sound sweet.

"What's up Bra?" she asked, her voice full of concentration.

I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. This wasn't going to be easy; Mom hated when Trunks skipped out of work. "Trunks had to leave work early today."

Mom turned around. "Like how early?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Like, five minutes ago early," I said meekly, sweat dropping slightly.

"For what may I ask?" 

Luckily, I had grabbed Marron's letter before I left the office. "Read this," I answered, shoving the letter in her face.

Mom read over the letter quickly, obviously absorbing the information thoroughly. "So Marron's coming home? What does that have to do with Trunks?"

"Well, Trunks is madly in love with Marron, and he needed to go buy her a homecoming present that will win her over and make her fall head over heels for her so she'll marry him and stay by his side forever," I said dreamily.

Mom looked at me with a strange look on her face. "All right. But Bra, when Trunks comes back, tell him I really need to talk to him. Oh, and lunch is ready."

I looked down at Mom's 'beef.' "Thanks, Mom, but I promised Pan I'd eat lunch with her and Goten today. Gotta bounce! See ya Mom!" I said quickly before darting out of the kitchen.

~Hey, I know not much happened here, it was mostly written for entertainment purposes. That's why I posted chapter three as well~ 


	3. Explaining the Situation

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 3: Goten

Bra burst through the door at noon, trying to catch her breath. Pan, Videl, and I were just sitting down for lunch. "What's the matter Bra?" I asked as she took a seat next to me in Gohan's empty chair. 

"It's Trunks," she gasped. "Read the letter." She shoved a piece of paper in my face. 

"What is it?" Pan asked, as her and Videl leaned over my shoulder to read the letter in my hands. 'Dear Bra,' it said. 'Hi! I finally graduated! I'll be home next week, for good this time! My parents are going to throw me a party three days after I get home, so if you, your parents, and Trunks want to come, I'll fill you in on the details when I get home. Can't wait to see you. Give Trunks and Goten my love. Always, Marron.' 

Videl looked up. "So? Marron's coming home. Yeah, that's great news, but what does that have to do with Trunks, and why is it so important?" she asked.

I put an arm around Videl. "Oh, my poor, naïve sister-in-law. Doesn't little Panny fill you in on all the latest?" 

Pan blushed. "Shut up Uncle Goten," she said.

"Nope, I'm afraid she doesn't. But you two can fill me in," Videl suggested.

Bra turned to me. "Goten? Will you do the honors?"

"Of course." I smiled charmingly. "Our good friend Trunks is head over heels, over the moon, into the sky, and out of the ballpark in love with our other good friend, Marron, who happens to be a now college graduate. Now I'm not sure of the emergency. Bra?"

Bra smiled. "Thank you Goten. Now for the reason I skipped out on my mother's 'delicious' lunch to come visit the Son family. Pan, what are Capsule Corp.'s hours?"

"Six to eight."

"That's right, Six to eight. Hours made strictly by my mother. Hours not to be interrupted, and hours that have only been interrupted twice. Once, when Trunks was born, and twice, at the birth of yours truly. Videl, is this the phone with speakerphone?"

"Yeah."

"Might I use it?" Videl nodded, and Bra walked over to the phone and punched in some numbers. "You have reached the office of the Capsule Corp. president, Trunks Briefs. I'm not in right now, even though it may be our hours. Please leave me a message, and I can get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you an have a nice day."

I stared at Bra in astonishment. "Mr. Trunks Briefs, AKA Mr. Perfect, skipped work?"

Bra nodded. "To buy Marron a present. One that is said to win her heart."

Videl turned to Bra. "Bra, can I please see that letter again?" Bra nodded and handed her Marron's letter. "It says here there's a party. Why didn't Marron just send everyone a letter?"

"Videl, you don't mind if I use your phone again, do you?" Videl shook her head and Bra punched in some more numbers. 

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Who is this?" Bra asked huffily, tapping her foot on the floor.

"This is Kenichi, Victoria's boyfriend. Who is this?" he asked. Victoria was Marron's roommate.

Bra bit her fingernail. "This is Bra Briefs, Marron's friend. Is she there?"

"I'm afraid not, she's at the mall," Kenichi said. "Should I have her call you back?"

"Yeah, but tell her to call me at Pan's house."

"Got it. Pan's house. Will do. Bye."

"Thanks." Bra hit the button and the conversation ended.

~Next chapter, we finally get to hear from Marron! Review!~


	4. Answering Questions and Whimsical Fantas...

To my reviewers: you guys are the best.

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 3: Marron

When I got home from shopping, Kenichi and Victoria were gone, and I found a phone message on the counter. It was from Bra, and she was at Pan's house. I grabbed the phone and dialed Pan's number.

"Marron, where have you been?" Bra answered quickly.

I snorted. "Hello to you too Bra. It's so nice to talk to you."

Bra laughed. "Hi Marron. You're on speakerphone, so say hi to everyone."

"Hi everyone," I said. I heard a bunch of "hi's" in reply.

"Anyway, Marron. I called to ask you about the letter you sent me. This one's from Videl. Are your parents sending out invitations?"

"Hi Videl. My Mom said something about invitations; I'll send some out when I have the chance," I replied, changing to the headset and fixing my hair.

"Okay, now one from Goten. Do you have a date for the party?" Bra asked.

I laughed as I heard Goten yell, "I never said that!" "No, Goten, I don't have a date. Yet. Now if I get an offer, I might just accept to it. Next question please."

"From Pan. Have you ever kissed Trunks?" Bra asked.

"Marron, Bra is such a liar! I never asked that! But did you?" Pan asked.

I giggled. "No, not a _real_ kiss. I mean, not a passionate one. But I did kiss him." I smiled fondly at the memory:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was thirteen, and Trunks was seventeen. He took me on a picnic in the garden about forty kilometers away; it had been a long fly. I was sitting on a swing, gently rocking back and forth. Trunks was standing behind me, pushing me ever so slightly. Suddenly, he stopped the swing by pulling it toward him. I turned around and he leaned forward and kissed me, straight on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello? Marron?" I heard Bra yell as I slowly drifted back to the present.

"Oh, yeah, I did kiss Trunks. Or rather, he kissed me," I answered, trying to keep the dreamy sound out of my voice.

"And no one ever told me this?!" Bra and Goten exclaimed in unison. Pan and Videl giggled.

"Why should we have told you? It was just a harmless little kiss. Now I have to go. I have a lot of packing to do, that is if you want me to make an appearance next week. I'll see you guys soon. Bye!" I unplugged the headset and disconnected the line. 

As I was walking into my bedroom, the mail on the table caught my eye. A red envelope, to be exact. I picked it up. It was addressed to me, so I opened it up and read it:

My Dearest Marron,

I cannot wait to see you next week. Three days after your arrival is too long. If you will, meet me in our garden the night you get home. I can't wait to see you.

Always,

T.B.

The envelope didn't have a stamp on it.

~Ooooh, freaky. Was our favorite hottie in Marron's apartment? Or did he have someone deliver it? Review and I'll tell you!~


	5. Guess what? I'm home!

Ooooh, I wrote a cliff-hanger! Didn't I keep you all in suspense? Oh, and I know I made a double Marron chapter, but it fits!

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 5: Marron

I landed my air car on Kame Island on Wednesday morning. Mom and Dad ran outside to greet me.

"Marron! Baby, you're home!" Mom yelled, standing on the front porch. 

I hopped out of the car and gave Mom and Dad hugs. "Hey guys! Is my room all ready?"

Dad chuckled. "Just the way you left it. We didn't change a thing," he assured me.

"Thanks Dad. I have to use the phone. It'll only take a minute." I ran into the house, leaving all my bags in the car. 

"Nice visiting with you Marron!" I heard Mom yell. I laughed and picked up the phone, dialing Bra's number.

"Hello?" Trunks.

"Trunks?" I asked. "Hey!"

"Marron! Are you home? Are you going to come over? Bra's dieing to see you," he said.

I laughed. "Look's like she's not the only one. But I'm glad I caught you. Trunks, were you in my dorm room last Tuesday afternoon?"

Dead silence. "What gave you that idea? I had to work that day."

"Trunks," I started softly. "If you still want to go to the garden tonight, I'm still willing to meet you there."

There was another pause. "I just dropped off the letter and left, Marron, I swear. Please, the garden at seven."

I looked at the clock. "Hey, what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be working?" I asked.

Trunks laughed. "My mom's making Bra intern for me. She says Bra needs some experience for when she takes over the spot of vice-president. So I get the week off."

"Hey, wanna come over? I mean, I'll have my dad make lunch, and you can help me unpack," I suggested.

"Sure! I mean, I don't mind. But only if you come with me tonight," he said smoothly.

I giggled. "It's a deal. I'll just tell my parents you're coming. They won't mind, and maybe later you and Goten and Bra want to come apartment searching with me?" I asked.

"We'd love to. I'll be there in ten minutes."

I hung up the phone and sighed, looking around the living room, then I realized I needed to fix my hair. 

~Yay! Trunks is going to help Marron! Did he seen a little… oh, maybe _overexcited?_ Never!~


	6. I love you! Can you tell?

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 6: Trunks

She looked beautiful. She had her back to me as I landed silently on the island. She was unloading her car. She was only wearing a pair of blue jeans and a hunter green spaghetti strap tank top, but the way the sun hit her hair and her tan skin, she looked like a goddess. 

I walked slowly and silently up to her; she still didn't notice me. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her close. She jumped slightly, then threw her head back so she could see who it was without moving. 

She smiled a golden smile, and I thought I would melt right there. "Hey Trunks," she said softly. "You scared me there for a minute."

"Sorry," I whispered. "It just felt right."

She broke out of my arms and turned around. "Hi," she gave me a hug. I thought I would die. 

I wrapped my arms around her again. "Hi," I said lamely. "Want some help with those bags?"

She looked back at the numerous duffel bags piled in the sand. "Later. I'm too hungry to worry about them now."

I smirked. (Must be Dad's genes) "How about we go out then?" I scooped her up in my arms and took off into the sky.

She screamed. "Trunks! What are you doing?" She kicked wildly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You said you were hungry. I'm just taking you out." I smiled as she clutched my shirt. 

"Trunks Briefs, you drop me and…" 

I laughed. "Hey, would I drop a pretty girl like you?" _Real smooth Trunks_.

But to my surprise, she blushed and smiled. "Shut up," she said softly. But she still smiled. 

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked nonchalantly. I was trying to sound all smooth and cool. Until Saturday, when she got her present.

She looked at me, a little more relaxed. "It doesn't matter to me. This is really sweet of you, Trunks." She smiled sweetly. 

I felt my face get hot. "I-it's nothing," I stuttered. _Oh, yeah, Trunks. That was real smooth. She's just going to fall at your feet now._

She giggled. "Hey, Trunks? Can I asked you something?" she asked. I nodded. "Why exactly did you come to my dorm room last week?"

I looked at the moving ground. "I had to drop off the note."

"Yeah, but you could have called me. I mean, my dorm is pretty far away, even by flight. And the letter. It was kind of, well…deep."

I looked at her, sitting in my arms, playing with her ponytail nervously. "Saturday," I whispered. "Wait until Saturday."

~Will Trunks give Marron her necklace? Will she tell him she feels the same way? _Does_ she feel the same way? Review and I'll tell ya!~ 


	7. What do you think about...?

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 7: Marron

As much as I was afraid to admit it, I felt really good in his arms. I'm deathly afraid of heights, but with Trunks, I wasn't afraid. Was I falling for him?

"What's on your mind?" he asked, looking down at me. There was something in his eyes that told me he was genuinely curious about what I was thinking about.

I took a deep breath. "Do you think it's wrong to fall for a friend? In love, I mean," I added.

His eyes sparkled for a moment, then he cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it depends. Are you talking about yourself, or a friend?"

I wanted to look down badly, but I was still afraid. So I looked at my knees instead. "I'm really not sure. I guess I'm talking about myself, but somehow, I seem like a friend of mine is going through the same situation," I said softly. 

Trunks was silent for a moment, then he spoke softly. "Do you mind if I ask who the friend you're falling for is?"

I looked up at him. "I'd rather not say. But I think you might approve." I smiled.

He smirked at me, then looked ahead. "So, what're you hungry for? Italian? Or pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good. I think my parents wanted to take me out tomorrow, and they favor Italian," I answered. 

"Pizza it is then." He swooped down toward the city, and I held back a scream by gripping his T-shirt tighter. He laughed. "I would never drop you, you know."

"I know. But I can't help it," I said with closed eyes. He landed softly in an alley behind a pizza place on the main stretch. Slowly, he let me go and I landed on my feet. He stared at me for a moment then wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we went off.

~Is Marron falling for Trunks? Or did she already? And why can't anyone wait for Saturday? I'll answer that one for you: the party takes place Saturday. Will Trunks give Marron the necklace? Review and I might put it in the next chapter!~


	8. Arguing the Situation

A/N: This one's for Burned Vamp who wants longer chapters. Here's a long one!

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 8: Trunks

I couldn't eat. I know, I'm half sayian, and always supposed to be hungry. But when you're sitting across from the most beautiful girl in the world, it's hard to concentrate on a slice of pizza. So I sat there, looking like an idiot, watching her delicately eat pizza.

"Are you okay, Trunks?" she asked. "You're barley eating, and I know you never turn down pizza."

I snapped out of the blue-eyed trance I was in. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just… thinking."

The golden haired angel smiled. "About what, may I ask?"

"About what you said earlier. And I think it's perfectly all right to fall in love with a friend. I mean, who knows you better? Who can you count on more? It might even be better than dating someone who you're completely nervous around, when you don't know what to say, or how to act. But with a friend, they already know how you are, and you don't have to sit there the whole date trying to come up with something interesting to say," I answered.

Marron nodded slowly. "But what happens when you do fall in love with that friend, and everything changes? Even if you're with a friend, the love takes over and you end up worrying about the same things you do as if with a regular date. Nothing will ever be the same, and if things don't work out, that friendship is ruined," she argued. She had such a good point. Everything she just talked about, I was feeling then.

I looked down at the almost-untouched slice of pizza on my plate. "That's a risk you have to be willing to take," I said softly. "And if you don't take that risk, you might regret it all your life." I looked up into her eyes. "With every person you ever date."

"I guess you're right. But how do you know if this friend feels the same way?" she asked gently.

I laughed. "The old fashioned way. You get one of your friends to ask them."

"Wow, that brings me back to first grade," she laughed. "Thanks, Trunks."

I smiled. "Really, it was nothing. I think you helped me, too."

She smiled back, then took a sip of her soda. "So what time do you want to go apartment-hunting? That is, if you still want to go."

"Of course I still want to go. How about I check with Bra and Goten, then get back to you?"

"That sounds good to me."

~Okay, so it wasn't much longer, but I tried. So review for the next chapter: Apartment Hunting.~


	9. Unpacking and Filling Mom In

To my reviewers: Burned Vamp, Lily, Heather, Marron4k, blue fire, O_O, Legolas luvr, Silent Shadow, Cecil, and lildevilsailormoondbz. Thanks so much for the support!

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 9: Marron

He had flown me home and said good-bye to me with a soft kiss on the lips. I thought I was going to die right there and then. As I turned to walk into the house, I saw the curtain in the window rustle and the back of Daddy's head as he left the window. I laughed and opened the front door. 

"And where have you been?" Daddy asked from the chair in the living room closest to the window. 

"Hi to you too Daddy. I had lunch with Trunks," I answered nonchalantly. I picked up the bags lying in the doorway (Daddy must have brought them in) and made my way to the stairs. 

"Stop right there Marron," Mom's voice came from behind me.

I turned around. I knew exactly what she wanted. Details. "We went out for pizza, my choice. Yes he flew me there. We talked. Nothing major, two old friends having lunch. We flew home, and yes, he kissed me. Just a small one, more of a friendly one than anything else. And before you ask Mom, I did ask him to come apartment hunting with me tonight along with Bra and Goten."

Mom smiled. "You know me too well. Want some help unpacking?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. She helped me grab the rest of my bags and as we made our way up the stairs, I heard Daddy sigh. But when I turned around, he was smiling.

~~~

"So what's the son of Vegeta like?" Mom asked. 

I stifled a laugh. I knew the only reason she offered to help me was to weasel more details out of me, but I didn't mind. "He's sweet. Nothing at all like his father. In fact, I don't think he's like either of his parents. But really, he's a great friend, and not bad looking either," I admitted, taking some CD's out of a blue duffel bag. 

Mom laughed. "Would you date him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess if he asked me I would." I thought about the letter for a moment, and then decided Mom didn't need to know about that. 

She set down a pile of folded clothes. "You know how to tell of you like him?" she asked. I shook my head and Mom continued. "When he flew with you in his arms, did you feel safe? I know how afraid of heights you are, so that could work as a way to tell."

I sat on my bed. "Yeah I did. It was strange. And I think he likes me too," I confessed.

Mom smiled motherly. "Well, kid, you've fallen for a guy who used to call you 'Moron' instead of Marron," she said, sitting next to me.

Daddy poked his head in the door. "Okay, Marron, you win. You know I can't stay fatherly for long." 

I smiled and the phone rang. I picked up the white cordless on the night table. "Hello?"

"Marron! You're home! And you went out with my brother! I want details!" Bra's over-excited voice came from the other line. 

I laughed. "Hi Bra. I'll fill you in later. Come over tonight before we go. Then you can here all about it," I said.

Bra sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll wait. But if I die waiting, it's your fault," she warned. 

"Okay Bra. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything. Come over at six. Wait, aren't you working for your brother today?" I asked.

Bra laughed. "Well, Daddy found out I was working, and as soon as Trunks got home, he was back on duty."

"Oh, that means we're going to have to move the search to tomorrow. Eight is too late."

"Don't worry Mar, I'll get Daddy to get Mom to let Trunks off at six thirty," she promised.

I giggled. "Okay, thanks. Be here at six okay?" 

"Sure, Mar, bye."

I hung up and looked at my parents to see their faces anticipating an explanation. I sighed, then threw a pillow at each of them.

~Okay, I lied. I said this chapter would be 'Apartment Hunting', but its not. The next one will be, so review!~

*And Burned Vamp, this one's the longest one yet!*


	10. Apartment Searching- Part 1

A/N: What? Not a Trunks or Marron POV chapter? What have I done? Well, we need more people's POV in this story! Oh, and something irrelevant to the story: the other day, I found out I have a distant cousin named Marron. Is that cool or what?

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 10: Bra

I arrived at Marron's at six. It was great to see her; she looked so…different. How, I wasn't sure. But she had changed. When I got to Kame House, she ran outside and gave me a big hug. Her and I were always super-tight, and I was really excited about her and Trunks. 

It was also really good to see Krillin and Juu again, too. I hadn't seen them in months. They're really great, and you can see so much of both of them in Marron.

After some catching up, I helped Marron get ready for the apartment searching. I knew she wanted to look good because of Trunks being there. (I conned Daddy into getting Mom to let Trunks off at six so we could go at six-thirty.) 

I sifted through the piles of clothes on Mar's bed. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of searching, I picked out a short denim skirt and a long-sleeved lavender top. I piled her hair on top of her head in a bun and applied some pale purple eye shadow and pink lip gloss. She looked like a million zenni, if I do say so myself. 

"Do I look okay?" she asked worriedly, sitting at her vanity chair and glancing in the mirror.

"Are you joking? Knowing my brother, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you. We might as well call it Trunks' Marron searching," I joked, washing away her fears.

She laughed. "He was in my apartment, Bra. Last Tuesday. He dropped off a note while I was at the mall," she said as the laugh in her voice began to turn into seriousness.

"What do you mean T- oh, he left work that day, at noon," I recalled. _Oh crap, Briefs, what are you going to tell her?_

Marron looked at me puzzled. "Why did he leave work early that day?" she asked.

Dende must have been on my side, because before I could answer, Trunks and Goten rang the doorbell. 

"Don't worry Mom, I'll get it!" Marron yelled, running to the stairs. She ran to the door and flung it open, with me at her heels. "Goten!"

"Hey beautiful!" Goten greeted her, opening his arms and enveloping her in a giant hug. "You look absolutely amazing," he commented after he let go of her.

Marron blushed slightly, causing Trunks to clear his throat in a obnoxious way. But the hopelessly-in-love Marron smiled. "Hi Trunks," she said.

"Hey Marron. Ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Sure." She smiled and took his arm. When they walked out the door, Goten and I exchanged glances. Imitating Trunks, he held out his arm. 

"Marron, are you ready to go?" he asked in a very Trunks-like voice.

I smiled and took his arm. "With you, Trunks, I'm always ready." Laughing hysterically, we walked out the door to catch up with the lovebirds.

~Oooh, is Goten falling for Bra? Or was it just a friendly way of joking on his best bud?~


	11. Apartment Searching- Part 2

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 11: Trunks

I heard my sister and Goten making fun of me and Marron. But I didn't care, because Bra would know if Marron liked me. So I made Marron wait as the two of them caught up to us. 

"Thanks for coming with me, Trunks," Marron said. 

I smiled. "It's nothing, really. Besides, I haven't seen you in months! We need some time to catch up," I replied.

"I guess this wasn't what you had in mind when you invited me to the garden tonight. I'm really sorry," she whispered, digging her black shoe through the sand.

I lifted her chin up with my two fingers. "I'm telling you, its okay. We can always go another night, and I want to be here right now, honest," I said softly. 

She smiled. "Thanks, Trunks. Where are Bra and Goten?" She looked to the open front door of her house to see my sister and Goten walking out arm in arm, laughing up a storm.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you two ready to go yet?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

They looked at each other, laughed for a second, and nodded. I scooped Marron up in my arms and took off. Bra and Goten took to the air behind me. "I forgot to tell you," I whispered in Marron's ear, "you look amazing."

She blushed, and smiled. "Thanks. Trunks, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I said softly.

"Trunks, do you like me? Was that the purpose of the letter and lunch and the garden?" she asked, looking me in the eye.

I looked down. "Can you wait until Saturday? Everything will be clearer then, I promise," I pleaded.

She sighed. "I guess I can wait. But this better be good, if you're making me wait until then," she smirked.

"Don't worry."

Goten sped up so he was even with me; Bra right behind him. "Hey, beautiful, where are we headed?" he asked Marron. To this day, I still hate that nickname he gave her. And I probably always will.

"Mar, if you didn't mind, I wanted to stop at my apartment first. I haven't been home yet. I came from my parents' house."

Marron nodded. "I don't mind."

~~~

We landed on the roof of my apartment building. _Good thing I live on the top floor._ I put Marron down gently before we moved to the roof stairs. We walked to the hallway, where I unlocked the door to my apartment and threw the keys on the chair. 

"Wow, Trunks, this place is gorgeous," Marron complimented.

"Thanks, company gave it to me. Just a way to say they're the best to their employees. It's too big for me really, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Honestly, what am I going to do with three bedrooms?"

Bra gasped. "Trunks! I have a perfect idea! Why doesn't Marron be your roommate? You just said yourself this place was too big for you, and you do have two bathrooms."

I looked at Marron. "I think that's a good idea. What do you think Marron?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "You really wouldn't mind? I mean, I wouldn't be any trouble for you?" she asked.

"No trouble at all. Why would you be?" I saw Goten smirk at me out of the corner of my eye. 

"Hey beautiful?" he said. "Can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

~What's Goten going to say to Marron? Will she become Trunks' roommate? Will Saturday ever come? Review and find out!~ 


	12. Goten Explains It All

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 12: Goten

Marron nodded, and we walked into Trunks' kitchen. "What's up, Goten?" she asked.

"Beautiful, listen to what I'm saying to you. And listen good. I know you are not stupid. In fact, you're one of the smartest people I know. But you are so blind. Don't you get it? Bra offered you as Trunks' roommate because she knows something you don't. Or at least something you're not supposed to know," I whispered.

She looked at me, puzzled. "What am I not supposed to know?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "Trunks is in love with you. He has been for a long time. When he heard you were coming home, he flipped. He was so excited. Man, I don't think I've ever seen him that excited. Marron, he's dieing to tell you, but he doesn't know how. That's why Saturday is so important to him."

She looked at the marble-tiled floor. "Should you be telling me this Goten? If he wants to tell me so bad, how come you're here telling me this instead of him? Because I'm in love with him, too Goten. That's why I can't accept his offer for a roommate. I'm staying with my parents for a while, then get a job and find a place of my own," she admitted.

I opened my arms and she fell into them. "You know, Beautiful, you and Trunks make the cutest couple," I whispered.

She giggled. "Not as cute as you and Bra," she said.

I laughed. "Oh, man, don't tell those Briefs kids that. I'll be dead by morning. Vegeta will want to kill me painfully slow."

She gave me a final squeeze, then moved back. "Thanks Goten. What would I do without you?" 

"You'd never survive. Are you ready to go out there?"

"Yeah, as read as I'll ever be," she sighed. 

I put an arm around her shoulder. "You're going to be fine. He loves you no matter what."

"I guess you're right. But what is going to happen on Saturday?" she asked.

I laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

~Ok, I know its short, but it needed to be written for the rest of the story to come together. Don't forget to review! I need more reviews!~


	13. Marron's Living With Mom and Daddy Again...

To Lily, who stole my epilogue! But mines different, I swear! And my story will end differently! And to Burned Vamp, who I'm posting this for! Read her newest story, 'Love to Hate You,' it's a really great G/B story! And Lily's 'The New Girl' is complete! Go read it if you haven't already!

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 13: Marron

Goten and I walked into Trunks' living room. He had his arm around my shoulder, for support. I didn't know how I was going to tell him I didn't want to be his roommate without giving him an explanation. I thought if I told him, he would think I had no interest in him whatsoever. That was as far from the truth as you could get.

"Okay, what kind of crazy things did Goten plant in your head this time?" Trunks asked.

I laughed. "Actually, Goten was just helping me see things a little bit clearer. Trunks, I really need to get going. I have a lot of unpacking to do, and party plans to ready. Thanks for coming, even if it was just a waste of time. Goten can you take me home?" I asked.

Trunks glared at Goten with his father's eyes, his mother's gaze suddenly gone. "Sure Marron. Bye Bra," Goten walked past Trunks and to the door.

I gave Trunks a quick hug. "Thanks for everything," I whispered. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed Goten. Bra nudged me as I walked past and she smiled slightly. I gave her a small smile and left.

~~~

Goten drooped me off in front of my house ten minutes later. "Thanks a lot Goten," I said as he put me down. "I'm really sorry I dragged you out for no reason."

He smiled. "No, thank you. I would have had to spend the night listening to how I should have been like Gohan anyway. My mother just won't quit." He sighed. "Well, I guess I should be going. Call you tomorrow?"

"Please do. Maybe you can help me figure out what I'm going to do. And maybe Trunks will stop looking at you with those scary eyes once I explain what happened."

"Thanks Beautiful. I'll see you later," he waved as he flew off.

I waved then made my way into the house. Mom and Daddy were sitting in the living room 'reading.' I smiled at them. "Hey guys."

Mom put her book down. "Oh, hi Marron. We didn't even hear you come in. It's only seven. Did you find an apartment already?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I was wondering if I could hang out here for a while. Just until I find a good job. Then I'll be out of here, I promise. Please?" I pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at Daddy.

Daddy looked at Mom. "I'd love to have Marron home again, wouldn't you, Juu?" he asked.

Mom sighed. "Of course. How could a mother say no? Now, I need details about what happened between you and Trunks! If I am correct, wasn't that Goten who brought you home?"

"Yeah. I know you want the whole story, so I'll tell it." I plopped down on the couch between them. "The four of us just left, and Trunks said he had to stop at his apartment for a few minutes. His place is huge, Capsule Corp. gave it to him, and it has three bedrooms and two bedrooms. Well, Bra had to open her big mouth and suggest that I move in with Trunks. He thought it was a good idea, but I kind of like him, so I didn't think it would be that good of a decision. But before I could say anything, Goten asked if I could talk to him in the kitchen. So we're in the kitchen, and Goten tells me something he shouldn't." I paused.

"And?" Mom urged me to continue.

"He told me that Trunks thought it was a good idea because he likes me. So I told Trunks I had to leave, and Goten took me home." I looked at my parents, who were sitting there, watching me intently. Daddy sat up.

"So tomorrow you're going job hunting?" he asked, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "No Daddy. Tomorrow, I'm going shopping. I have a little money saved up for something to wear on Saturday. Now if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs and calling Uncle Yamcha. I need to make sure he's coming to my party," I said. And so, I stood up and walked upstairs to call my favorite 'uncle'. 

~Aw, poor Trunks! Is he completely hurt? Does he think he's lost all chances with Marron? How long will this story be? Find out in the next chapter, Saturday Finally Arrives! Now don't forget to review!~


	14. Saturday Finally Arrives!

Yay! Saturday is finally here! For all of you who wondered what happens on Saturday, here it is!

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 14: Marron

The party was in full swing by noon. Almost everyone was there. Everyone, that is, except for two certain Briefs kids and one of the Son siblings. I was talking to Pan when I saw Bra and Goten land on the edge of the island. I excused myself from Pan and walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Where's Trunks?" I asked.

Bra and Goten exchanged glances. "Marron, when I woke up, I went downstairs for breakfast, and I found a note on the kitchen table. It said I needed to give this to you." She handed me a single red rose, a box, and a note.

I took the note and opened the folded piece of pale blue paper:

__

Marron,

I regret not being next to you at the moment you read this. But maybe this note can say what I cannot. I'd like to apologize for Wednesday night. As much as I'd love for you to be my roommate, I realize it just wasn't the right thing to ask you. The feelings I have for you are strong, Marron. Open the red box, and look on the back of the item in there, then read the rest of the letter.

I took the red box and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful gold chain with a heart pendant. I gasped, then remembered the note. I flipped the pendant over carefully. Engraved on the back were the words 'I'll love you forever -Trunks'. I raised a hand to my mouth. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Then I turned back to the note:

__

I hope you like it. And if you don't feel the same way, I will understand completely. I just needed to tell you so bad, and I hope to talk to you as soon as possible. With all my heart, Trunks

I folded the note and handed it to Bra. "Hold it," I mumbled. I closed the box and grabbed the note and the rose. "I'll be right back." I ran over to where Mom was talking to Bulma. "Hi Bulma. You don't mind if I borrow my mom for a second, do you?" I asked sweetly.

Bulma smiled. "No problem Marron. Take as much time as you need. But then, do you mind if I have a word with you?" 

Uh-oh. "Sure." I grabbed Mom by the arm and helped her stand up. "Mom, I need to talk to you for a second."

She nodded and followed me over to the front door of the house. "What's up?" she asked. I thrust the note and the box with the necklace in it in her face. She picked up the note and read the first part, then opened the box and flipped over the pendant. She gasped and her eyes widened. Then she read the rest of the note. "What do you think about this?"

That's one of the things I love about my mom. We've always been close, almost like friends or sisters. "I'm not sure, Mom. I mean, I really like him and well, I don't know. It's really confusing. What do you think?" I asked.

"Seriously, I think you should go talk to Bulma and see what she wanted," Mom said.

"Ok, but do you mind if I call Uncle Yamcha after that and see why he's not here? I really miss him."

Mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Marron, you do whatever your heart desires."

~~~

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" I asked as I approached the table she was sitting at. 

"Marron, your mom told me you were looking for a job. Well, Trunks' secretary quit when she was working for Bra, so I was wondering if you would like to go in for an interview," Bulma proposed. 

Mom looked at me. "You know, Bulma, I'd love to go in for an interview. When's a good time?"

~What? Marron's going to work for Trunks? How's that going to work out? Somehow I don't think there's going to be much work getting done…~


	15. Trunks' Diary (Not Really But That's Oka...

This chapter is really short, but it has a ton of significance to the story. It's in Trunks' POV and really it only tells his feelings for Marron. It's kind of like a diary entry, so this chapter isn't really a big deal. It could have been used as a prologue. Oh well. But you should read it anyway!

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 15: Trunks

Marron. I remember the first time I ever met her. It was at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the one where I was named junior champion. I was only eight, and she was three. Back then, she was just a pudgy little noseless girl. Growing up, one of my favorite pastimes was terrorizing the little girl. But Goten and I knew our limits. If we upset her bad enough, she would tell her mother. Now, Goten and I were anything but weaklings back then, but Juu was, and still is, very protective of her only daughter. You mess with Marron, and you just might wind up dead.

I remember one year, I think I was thirteen, my mom had a party. Marron, who was about eight at the time, came with her parents and was hanging out with a seven year old Bra and a three year old Pan. Goten and were just _so_ mature back then, so we had to play a prank on the three girls.

We sat there for about an hour, watching their every move. Finally, we devised a plan: To drop water balloons on them from an elevated height. The only thing we had to work on was Dad and Juu. Both of them do have something in common besides being enemies. They are both overprotective of their daughters. 

Anyway, Goten and I filled a bucket full of water balloons and silently flew up in the tree they were sitting against. Bra and Pan couldn't sense ki yet, so it was easier to go unnoticed. We took the water balloons and I threw the first one. It went really fast, so those three never saw it coming. It hit Marron on top of her head, drenching her entire head and shoulders. Me and Goten laughed and kept bombing them. When the three of them were drenched, Bra said the words we were fearing.

"Trunks, I'm telling Daddy!" 

We got in so much trouble for that one.

Then there was the time in high school where Goten, Marron and I silly-stringed a teacher's car. The teacher flunked Marron for no good reason, so we got back at him. It was a shame, because it was such a nice car. We would have got suspended, but Juu came in and gave the principal a concussion. He didn't remember much after that, except never to mess with us again. 

When Marron left for college, Krillin and Juu threw her a party, and I never showed up. By then, I was totally in love with her, so I thought it would be real slick to call her instead. So that night, I called her up and we talked until two in the morning. It was one of those phone conversations you don't want to end. We talked about everything from parents to love lives and everything in between. 

I know it was wrong of me not to go to her home-coming party, but what needed to be said was written. And, she got the necklace. I think I'll call her now. The party should be over.

~Like I said before, it wasn't nothing that was truly important. But it kind of reflected where the story came from and the basis of Trunks and Marron's relationship. But review it anyway!~ 


	16. The Sap Chapter -or- The Get Together

This chapter was inspired and written for Chris, who is my Trunks. And I must warn you: MUSH ALERT

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 16: Marron

The party sucked. That was putting it mildly. The two people I was looking forward to seeing the most never showed up. Trunks and Uncle Yamcha. 

I had to do it. I'd have to confront Trunks sooner or later; I had to tell him the truth. But the phone rang before I could call him. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I missed you." The voice was un-mistakable. Trunks.

"I missed you too. Why didn't you show up? A note wasn't good enough Trunks. It wasn't you," I whispered.

He paused. "The necklace. What did you think?" he asked.

I smirked. "I think I need to see you. Come over here, now. And hurry up. You know I have no patience." 

"Five minutes. You'll be in my arms soon enough Marron. Just wait," he whispered. Then I heard a click.

~~~

He knocked at the window. I opened it, and instead of coming in, he grabbed me. 

"I love you Marron," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Come in here. I have to talk to you." He stepped in through the window. I walked to my dresser and took the necklace out of the red box. "Will you put it on my? I wanted to wait for you to wear it." I handed him the necklace.

He smiled and took it from me. I held up my hair and he clasped it around my neck. "You're so beautiful," he said once I'd turned around. 

I blushed. "Trunks, we need to talk." We sat down on my bed. "Oh, Trunks, I was so upset when Bra told me you weren't coming today. I wanted to apologize for Wednesday night. Goten didn't talk me out of moving in with you. So, first, please don't be mad at him," I started.

He took my hand in his, "That's not what I'm worried about now. That's not the reason you called me here; I know."

I nodded. "Trunks you are one of the most wonderful people I ever met. I didn't move in with you for a reason. I couldn't. Because everything you feel for me, I feel it back. I love you Trunks. I always will." 

"I love you too Marron. I have for four years now. Everything is clearer with you. Everything." He leaned forward. Then the phone rang.

_Damn it._ I sighed and picked up the phone. "What?" I snapped, placing a finger over Trunks' lips.

"What got your panties in a twist, Beautiful?" Goten asked.

"Goten I love you dearly, but I have to call you in the morning. Good bye Goten!" Before he could protest, I hung up the phone. "I'm so sorry."

He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I just want to know something. You love Goten dearly, but you love me more, right?"

I laughed. "You know I do. Much more. Dende, Trunks. I just remembered something."

"What's the matter?"

I twirled a piece of hair around my finger. "Your mom wants me to be your secretary. I kind of forgot about that."

He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Work just got a whole lot more interesting," he whispered huskily.

~Awww, how cute! Trunks and Marron finally got together! Now they have to work together! How's that going to work out? Review and find out!~


	17. The Interview

Enough with the sap! This one's a little funnier. But that's my opinion, you don't have to agree. But you should anyway.

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 17: Trunks

I don't know why Mom made me interview the Golden Angel. Everyone already knew she was going to get the job. But on Monday morning, there she came, into my office, in a long black skirt and light pink sweater, blonde hair in a bun, and thin wire frames perched on head.

"Hey there Mr. Briefs," she smiled.

I stood up and kissed her, holding her gently in my arms. "Hi Angel. I hate this, but I promised Mom I'd act professional." I cleared my throat. "Have a seat Miss Chestnut."

"Thank you Mr. Briefs. I just hope you don't greet all employees like that," she said with a big fat smirk on her face.

I put my glasses on. "Only the gorgeous ones that look like angels," I replied. I shuffled some papers on my desk. "Now before we start the interview, I think we need to go over the ground rules. Rule one: no tight clothes unless the president requests it."

My Golden Angel laughed, her singsong voice echoing off the hollow walls of the office.

"Rule number two. You can only date the president. And finally, rule number three. You must kiss the president every time you walk into his office and tell him you love him every time you leave," I finished.

She smiled. "I think that's easy enough. Can we start the interview now?"

I nodded. "The interview will consist of a few simple questions. Can I see your resume please?" She handed it to me. "Okay. How much experience have you had in this sort of work?"

My angel crossed her legs. "None really. But I have heard enough stories about it to know what I'm doing. Plus, I think I could find help if I needed it," she smirked.

"Next question. Are you willing to work long hours if necessary?" 

"Well, I heard there's a nice-assed president around here somewhere, so I wouldn't mind it," she replied.

I smirked. "One final question. Now this is the most important one, so think about your answer carefully. On your resume, it says nothing about boyfriends. Do you have one at the moment?"

"Well, there is this one guy. But he's nothing special. To tell you the truth, I find the guy that works down the hall much more attractive," my angel said, trying not to laugh.

I took my glasses off. "Well Miss Chestnut, everything seems to be in order. Everything, that is, except for that last answer. But as you know, I can be a very forgiving person," I said. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your desk."

She followed me out the door and I gestured toward an oak desk piled with papers. "Okay now, interview's over." I dragged her back into my office. After closing the door, I leaned in and kissed her. "Hi Angel."

She smiled. "Hi Trunks. I missed you during my interview."

I played with a stray piece of her golden hair. "You are so beautiful," I said softly. Then I thought of an idea. "Hey Angel?"

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Would you want to move in with me now? Please? Everything's different now, right?" I asked.

She brushed my bangs aside. "Trunks, I don't know. Yes, everything is different, but in a way, everything's still the same," she replied quietly.

I nodded. "Will you at least spend the day with me tomorrow? I can get Bra to fill in for me. We'd have an amazing time, I promise."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed me on the cheek. "I'd love to. But I have to go. Call me later?"

"Of course. But before you leave, you can't forget rule number three," I reminded her.

"I wasn't planning on it," she laughed. "I love you Trunks."

I kissed her. "I love you too Angel. I miss you already," I said.

She smiled. "Bye." And then I watched her intently as she walked out the office door.

~Hmmm, Trunks and Marron working together. How's that going to work out? Somehow I think there's going to be a lot of extra lunch hours…~


	18. Lunch With Lovebirds- Part One

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 18: Goten

Marron finally called me back. Too bad she woke me up while doing so. 

It was eleven AM when the phone next to my bed rang. I rolled over and groaned. It rang three times before I finally picked it up.

"What?" I answered groggily.

"Hey Goten, what got your boxers in a twist?" she asked mocking me from Saturday night.

I laughed. "Hey Beautiful. Since you blew me off so quickly Saturday, I'm guessing a certain Capsule Corp. president was over?" I guessed.

"Haven't you talked to Trunks? We're officially an item and I'm officially his Capsule Corp. secretary," she announced proudly.

I smiled. "Congratulations. So you're working for your boyfriend? How does that work out?" I asked. If I knew Trunks, him and Marron wouldn't get very much work done with her working right outside his door.

Marron laughed. "Well, I haven't started yet. I don't actually start until Wednesday."

"Wednesday? Why not tomorrow?"

She paused. "Um, Trunks and I are taking a day off tomorrow," she admitted quietly.

I laughed. "Yep, that sounds like Trunks alright. So how serious are you guys?"

"Really serious. Hey, 'Ten, do you want to have lunch? I could call Trunks and Bra and you could pick me up and we could meet them somewhere," she suggested.

"Bra?" I asked, sounding a little more excited then I'd intended. Was I falling for my best friend's sister?

She gasped. "Son Goten! You have a crush on Bra! I don't believe it! Does she know?" 

"No. And you have to promise me it's going to stay that way. Please Beautiful? Will you promise me that?" I begged.

"Fine 'Ten, but you owe me big now. So you have to come to lunch with me. I'll call Trunks and Bra and you can pick me up at quarter to twelve. No later. Now go take a shower so you look nice for Bra, who you loooooooooove, and meet me here, okay?" she asked.

"You're lucky I like you, Beautiful. Okay, I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you half an hour. Bye babe," I said, hanging up.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and stood up. Rubbing my eyes, I walked to the bathroom and started a hot shower. It was going to be a _long_ day.

~~~

I landed outside Marron's at quarter to twelve, exactly. "Hey Beautiful, ready to go?" I asked as she walked out the front door wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top.

She smiled. "Hey 'Ten. Yeah, I'm ready. We're meeting Trunks and Bra at the Satan City Café." 

I scooped her up on my arms. "Do you want to take your car?" I asked before I took off.

"Nah, it's okay. I trust you, but if you drop me I'll have to tell Bra you're in love with her."

I laughed. "Oh, darn. Now I can't drop you," I joked.

"Come on, 'Ten. We don't have all day!" she exclaimed. 

"Just remember Beautiful, you wanted to go fast," I warned her. Then I took off at almost-top speed, laughing at Marron's screams.

~~~

We landed behind the Satan City Café at noon. I let Marron down gently, and she practically kissed the ground.

"Beautiful, you should wait and kiss Trunks instead of the ground," I laughed.

She smiled. "Good idea, 'Ten."

We strolled around to the front of the brick building and through the open glass. Marron broke out into a huge smile when she spotted Trunks sitting at a table in the back with Bra. Trunks stood up and walked over to Marron.

"Hey Angel," he said, taking her in his arms.

"Hey Trunks," she replied, falling into his chest.

Bra stuck her finger down her throat and started to pretend to gag, crossing her eyes. I laughed. The two lovebirds were starting to kiss, when they looked at us strangely.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked angrily.

Marron just smirked at me. "Oh, I see what's going on here," she said. "Bra and 'Ten are jealous of us, Trunks. They're just upset because they don't have significant others."

I let out a small sigh of relief. I had thought Marron was going to spill the senzu beans. Thank Dende she didn't.

Trunks smiled at her. "Yeah well. Why wouldn't they be jealous of us, Angel?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

Bra motioned for me to come sit next to her. I walked over and took the empty seat next to her. "Hey 'Ten," she said.

"Hey B. Are they going to do this in public all the time?" I asked.

She laughed. "If they are, I think we need to split."

I looked at her. "You want to?"

"Sure. Come on, let's go."

And we left.

~I did not get bored with Trunks and Marron! I'm just going to make the next chapter G/B because they're cute together!~


	19. Lunch With Lovebirds- Part Two

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 19: Bra

We walked right out the door, just me and him. It was going to be perfect, I could feel it already. He slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"What are we going to do with those two?" he asked, smiling down at me.

I smiled back. "How about we ignore them and have fun? It's more interesting than sitting there watching them make out in the middle of the restaurant."

"Sure, B. Where do you want to go?" 'Ten asked. 

"How about a picnic lunch?" I suggested, trying not to sound lame. "We can stop at my house and get the food. My parents aren't home. Well, my dad is, but he's probably training anyway."

He kissed the top of my head. "It sounds perfect," he said.

I felt myself blush. "Ok, so we should get going now," I started.

"I have a better idea. Let's just skip lunch," he whispered.

I giggled. "Oh, Goten."

~Well, let's see, it was VERY short, I know. But I didn't keep you hanging! I would never do that to my devoted fans! *Blows kisses to screaming fans* If you go down, you can click on the little 'next' button and see the next chapter!~


	20. Marron's Surprise

Okay, everyone better review this chapter cause its CHAPTER 20!!!!! Yay, we finally got there!!!!! 

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 20: Marron

Trunks called me on Wednesday morning. "Hey Angel," he said.

I smiled. I love it when he calls me 'Angel.' It always brings a slight blush to my cheeks.

"Hey Trunks," I whispered. "What time are we leaving?"

"Why are we whispering?" he whispered back.

I laughed softly. "Because if my parents knew we were skipping work to spend the day together, they'd tell your mother. Now, how'd you get Bra to fill in for you?"

"It was very easy, actually. All I had to do was threaten to tell my dad that she spent the whole day making out with Goten yesterday," he laughed.

"What time did she get home last night? I'm guessing you were still at work then."

"Yeah. She didn't get home until six last night. I'm guessing that they meant to go to lunch but got sidetracked," he guessed.

I fished my headset out of my dresser and plugged it in. I put it on and started to apply make-up. "You'll never guess what 'Ten told me yesterday. I asked him if he wanted to go to lunch with you, me, and Bra. As soon as I mentioned Bra's name, he got all excited. It was so cute," I said.

"Not as cute as me, right?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks Briefs, if you don't stop asking me if I think you're cuter than Goten or if I love you more, you're going to find yourself without a secretary and without a Golden Angel," I threatened. That was another thing he called me. He always referred to me as his 'Golden Angel.'

He laughed. "Would you do that to me?" he asked.

I smiled. "Maybe. Now, what time do you want to meet?" I asked. We had decided to meet early so we could have the whole day together. 

"I'll pick you up at seven. Then I have a surprise for you. Do you want to take your car?"

"No, I want you to fly me. So be here at seven and I'll be waiting. I can't wait," I said.

"Me neither. Be ready. I don't want to wait for you while you're doing your hair or makeup," he warned.

"Ha. I just did my make up. And what, do you want me to look ugly?" I asked, closing the tube of lip gloss in my hand.

"That's impossible. Now, I'm going to go and get dressed now. Bye Angel. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Trunks," I said, unplugging the headset. I picked up my brush and began running it through my knotted hair. After spending about fifteen minutes getting the knots out. Then, I changed out of my robe and into a long silk green tank top sundress.

By the time I finished, it was five after seven. I slipped on some sandals and the necklace Trunks gave me and ran downstairs.

He was standing in the front doorway, leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face. "Your five minutes late," he said.

"I know, I know. Come on, let's go." 

He moved in front of the doorway, blocking my way. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

I knew what he wanted, but I acted stupid. "Gee, I don't think so. Let's see. I did my hair, my make up. I have shoes, the right dress on. Nope, I didn't forget anything," I smiled.

"Very funny." He leaned down and kissed me. "Hi Angel."

"Hi Trunks. Where are we going?" I asked.

He scooped me into his arms. "That's the surprise," he said, walking out the door and taking off into the air.

~~~

He flew for about ten minutes before I asked him if we were almost there. 

"Just about. If you look down, you can spot it," he whispered in my ear.

I stared at him. "Trunks Briefs, if you think I'm crazy. I am not looking down, no matter what you say," I said.

He laughed. "Fine. We'll be there in about two minutes anyway."

A minute later, he swooped down and landed a garden. The same garden where we had our first kiss.

~Okay, what's Marron going to say about this? And what is up with Goten and Bra? Find out… after you review!~


	21. Breathing

I have 40+ reviews! Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed! And before I forget, I wanted to pitch an idea to you guys. I just got done reading Nicholas Sparks' A Walk To Remember for the fourth time, and I was thinking about doing an A/U T/M or G/B for it. Tell me what you guys think. Oh, and this is a songfic chapter, the song 'Breathing' by Lifehouse. And another thing, when I typed this, my computer was being stupid, so if the format is a little screwed up, it's not my fault!

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 21: Trunks

I smiled at her reaction. Her blue eyes were wide open, as was her mouth. "Well?"

She turned around. "Oh Trunks, you remembered," she whispered.

"Of course I remembered, how could I forget? And if you'll follow me, I have another surprise." I grabbed her hand and led her about ten meters to the left. To the swing where I'd first kissed her. There was a picnic basket and a blanket next to it. I pointed to the spot where the night before I carved:

"'T and M forever,'" she read. "It's beautiful, Trunks." She looked up at me and smiled. 

I'm finding my way back to sanity again

Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there

I take a breath and hold on tight

Spin around one more time

And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace

She stood on tiptoe and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

I kissed her head. "No problem Angel. I think it's going to be there for a long time."

__

Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying

And even if you don't wanna speak tonight 

That's all right, all right with me

Cause I want nothing more than to sleep outside heaven's door

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be, yeah

Where I wanna be

I sat down and pulled her with me. "I got breakfast," I said. "Cereal, peaches, and juice."

My Golden Angel smiled. "How'd you know that was my favorite?" she asked.

"What can I say? I'm psychic."

She laughed. "You mean psycho."

__

I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth

And I'm trying to identify the voices in my head

God wish won't you

Let me feel one more time what it feels like to feel

And break these calluses off me one more time

We started to eat breakfast; me stuffing dry cereal into my face, and her biting into a peach. Two plastic cups of pineapple juice sat between us. 

"Hey Trunks? I was just wondering, when you kissed me all those years ago, why'd you do it?" she asked.

I smirked. "You were just too beautiful," I said.

"That's a horrible pick-up line. Never use it again," she advised.

"Hopefully I won't need to."

__

Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying

Even if you don't wanna speak tonight 

That's all right, all right with me

Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door

And listen to you breathing

It's were I wanna be, yeah

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

I took a gulp of juice. "It means, hopefully, I will never need to use another pick-up line again," I said simply.

"Are you trying to tell me something here, Mr. Briefs?" she inquired, cocking her head to the side.

_Yes_. "Nope, not a thing," I stated,

__

Oh I don't want a thing from you

Bet you're tired of me waiting for

The scraps to fall off of your table to the ground

Cause I just wanna be here now

Her face fell slightly. "Oh," she said softly. 

I tried not to smile. "Hey, aren't you hungry anymore? I still have three more peaches in there," I said, trying to cheer her up. _Wait Marron. Just wait._

"Not really. You can have them if you want," she offered sulkily.

Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying

Even if you don't wanna speak tonight 

That's all right, all right with me

Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be, yeah

Where I wanna be

I almost laughed. She actually thought I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with her. As much as I do love her, she can be such a blonde when it comes to these things.

"You okay, babe?" I asked.

She stuck on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…thinking," she replied.

"Oh?" I queried. "About what, may I ask?"

"Nothing, really. You know, just things, things you think about," she babbled. 

I smiled. "Okay, well, I was just wondering."

__

Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying

Even if you don't wanna speak tonight

That's all right, all right with me

Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door 

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be, yeah

Where I wanna be

~Ok, what does Trunks got up his sleeve? (Other than his biceps I mean.) 

Is he going to ask Marron to marry him? You'll find out only after you 

review!~

__


	22. The Argument

Okay, here we go. Certain people *cough Ryan cough* noticed the lyrics to the song in the last chapter were wrong. Yeah, I know they were. The website I got them from was really stupid and I couldn't find another one. But I just wanted to focus on the chorus anyway. And with out further a due, here's chapter 22! (Hey that rhymed)

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 22: Marron

Was he playing with my mind? I couldn't tell. One minute he sounded like he was serious about taking this relationship somewhere, then the next minute, he acted like he wanted nothing to do with the fact. 

Anyway, we had a beautiful day. For the first half of the day. I lay next to him with my head on his chest. He played with my hair, then we fell asleep for about half an hour.

He woke me up by kissing my head softly. 

"Trunks, could I ask you something?"

"Anything, Angel," he replied, smiling, and twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Do you ever think about the future? Like, what's going to happen to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Like tomorrow, next week, next month?" 

I sighed. "Like in a couple years. Do you ever think of getting married or having kids?"

"I've thought about it, yeah. I mean, I'd love to give my mom grandkids. That's one thing she always said she wanted. But I don't know if I would make a good father. Or a good husband for that matter," he said.

I smiled softly to myself. "Oh, I think I can argue with that one. Do you think I'd make a good mother?" I asked.

"You'd make an amazing mother. And the perfect wife. You're going to have a perfect life," he whispered.

I turned around in surprise. "And what are you doing excluding yourself out of my life? What makes you think I'm going to give up on you? What have we been doing these couple days? Just fooling around? Then what is this supposed to mean?" I ripped off the necklace and threw it in his face. "Well take this back. I don't need it, or you for that matter. Now take me home, right now Trunks," I yelled.

He stared at me with hurt in his eyes. "Is that what you think, Marron? Do you think I want my whole life planned? I don't want to lose you for anything," he said softly. 

I felt tears in my eyes. "Just take me home Trunks." I said firmly. I swear to Dende right then, I felt like my mother. Being cold to everyone, but scared on the inside. It was an awful experience. 

"Fine, let's go." I saw he had the necklace in his hands. He stood up and scooped me into his arms. 

We flew home in silence. 

When he landed at my house, I jumped down quickly. "Thanks for the lift," I mumbled.

"Marron," he started. 

I winced. No 'Angel.' "What?" I asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work."

I nodded. "Yeah, bye."

He flew off and I burst into tears.

~~~

I opened the front door and walked in the living room. Daddy was sitting on the couch watching TV. I ran up to him and collapsed in his lap.

"Oh Daddy," I sobbed. "It was so horrible. I am such an idiot."

He stroked my hair. "Aw, Marron, you're not an idiot. Now tell me what happened," he said soothingly.

I told him everything. I cried. He just sat there, listening and telling me stupid little fatherly things.

By the time I was halfway through the story, I could tell Daddy was about ready to kill Trunks with his bare hands. Not that he actually could, but he wanted to. 

"Daddy, it's not Trunks' fault. It's mine. Please Daddy, don't be mad at him," I pleaded.

Daddy sighed and nodded. "I understand, baby. Just whatever you do, don't do something you're going to regret later," he advised.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Daddy. You're the best," I said, standing up.

"Marron, I think you need to go upstairs and call the one person who can always make you feel better. The one you've been looking forward to seeing for the past week," he said.

I smiled slightly. "Uncle Yamcha."

~~~

I dialed the all-too familiar number and waited him to pick up.

"Hello?" came his voice.

"Uncle Yamcha!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Marron! How's my favorite niece doing? Hey I'm sorry I missed your party. But I want to make it up to you. Really," he said.

I laughed. "Wait a second, you're going too fast for me. Okay, first I'm doing horribly. But I'll fill you in on that later. Its alright, the party sucked. And yeah, you do need to make it up to me. Get your ass down here!"

He laughed. "Okay, okay. I do need to come and see my three favorite people in the world. But what's up that you're doing so bad?"

I told him the whole story, everything from the letter to the picnic and everything in between.

"Well, Marron, I think the best thing to do is apologize and tell Trunks you still love him," he said.

"But Uncle Yamcha, its not that easy. I doubt he even wants to talk to me, and I don't know what I would say to him. I want him to say he wants to marry me, and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me," I explained as I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

"Marron, don't cry. Listen to me, Trunks is exactly like Bulma. I dated her longer than you know. And if you want my opinion, all you have to do is tell the truth. Do you ever wonder why we broke up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I always did," I admitted.

"Well, those Briefs like it when you tell the truth. I was never very good at that. Tell Trunks the truth, tell him what you just told me, and he'll say it. Trust me."

I wiped falling tears off my face. "Thanks Uncle Yamcha. I think I'll call Goten first, though. Trunks probably talked to him first, so I can see what happened. Will you come visit us?" I asked.

"I don't know Mar, I'll get back to you later. Take care and give your parents my love," he said.

"Sure. Bye Uncle Yamcha," I said.

"Bye Mar."

I hung up the phone and stood up. I needed a shower.

~Wow, that was looooong. What's Marron going to say to Trunks? What's Trunks going to say to Marron? Are you going to review? Of course you are!~


	23. Goten- Mr. Romance Master- Helps His Goo...

Thanks all for the reviews! Oh, and the last chapter may have confused some of you. It confused me too. Now here's what happened: Trunks hinted that he never wanted to marry Marron, but that's what she wants. Now of course, as we all know, Trunks **does** want to marry her, but she doesn't know that. Okay? 

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 23: Trunks

I couldn't believe she took it the wrong way. It was all a lead-on. She actually believed I didn't want to marry her. That was the only thing on my mind for the past four years.

I fingered the necklace. She had given it back. In a million years, she would never know how much that hurt. 

I picked up the phone and dialed Goten's number.

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Marron today?" I asked.

"Hey Trunks. No, the last time I talked to her was yesterday at lunch before I left with Bra," he said.

_Yeah, to make out with my sister._ "You have to call her. I mean, really. You have to call her right now."

"Why, what happened?" he asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "She think I don't want to marry her, and she blew up in my face. Now you know I want nothing more than to marry her, but she won't believe it. Would you talk to her for me?" I asked.

Goten laughed. "What's wrong with you? I love Marron to death, but I'm sure she'd rather have you propose to her than me," he said.

I sighed. "I guess you're right, 'Ten. How am I going to do this?"

"Hey, you're talking to the master of romance. Now what you need to do is be totally romantic. Buy her roses and candy and light candles and have soft music playing. Tell her how much you love her, and how you can't live without her, all that mushy stuff. Trust me, she'll be yours forever."

"Thanks 'Ten. I'm going to call Juu right now," I said.

"Why Juu?"

"Cause Marron won't talk to me, and Krillin isn't the most understanding person when it comes to wanting to marry his daughter. I'll call you later."

"See ya, Trunks."

I hung up the phone and bolted out the door. 

~~~

I ran into the jewelry store and headed straight to the engagement rings. There were about twenty of them, but one caught my eye. It was a gold band with three diamonds on it; one big one in the middle, and two smaller ones on each side. 

"Can I see that ring?" I asked the saleslady. (A/N: well doesn't this sound familiar?)

She nodded, opened the case, and took the ring out. 

It was perfect. "I'll take it."

~~~

When I got home, I put the black velvet box on my dresser and picked up the phone and dialed Marron's number.

"Kame House." Good, it was Juu.

"Juu? This is Trunks. Please don't hang up on me," I said.

She sighed. "I have a right mind to, but I won't. it sounds like you have something to say."

"Thank you. Actually, I have something to ask you. Usually, I'd ask Krillin, but I don't think he's too happy with me right now," I admitted. "Now, Marron took things the wrong way completely. I never said I didn't want to marry her. In fact, I would want nothing more. So I'd like to ask you for Marron's hand in marriage. And I'd like to ask you if you would ask her to go to my apartment tonight at seven."

Juu sighed again. "Of course you can marry her. And I will tell her to meet you there. I appreciate you asking first, Trunks. Thank you," she said softly.

I smiled. "No, thank you, Juu. I'm going to go buy her some roses. Thanks again. Bye Juu."

"Bye Trunks."

I hung up the phone and walked out of my apartment and headed to the florist. I bought two dozen roses. Then, I went to the candy store and bought a box of chocolates. After that, I bought a bottle of champagne. 

When I got home, I found some candles and some soft music. I lit the candles and put them on the dining room table. Then, I took a dozen of the roses and scattered their petals all over the table. I poured two glasses of the champagne and set them down gently. 

It was seven by the time I finished. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Trunks? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, hold on Mar." I took a quick glance around, turned off the lights, and headed to the door. I opened it a crack and slipped out.

"Trunks, I want to apol-"

"Shh, I have a surprise for you." I put my hands over her eyes and kicked open the door. Slowly, I led her into the dining room, her eyes still covered.

~Will Marron say yes to Trunks' proposal? Is this the end of the story? Did you like it? Review!~


	24. Trunks' Proposal

I like making people blush, so hi Ryan! Lol. Okay, final real chappie here. I decided to write two epilogues, one that wasn't Lily's idea, and another one. Oh, and nobody likes cliffhangers, but I bet y'all knew what was gonna happen anyway!

Making A Decision

**__**

Chapter 24: Marron

He led me into his apartment with his hands over his eyes. I have to admit, I was a little nervous about what he had in there.

"Okay, Marron, almost there," he said.

Still no Angel yet,

But he kissed my head anyway. "Alright, Mar. I'm going to let you see now." I nodded and he counted. "One, two, three." He took his hands off my eyes.

The apartment was dark, except for three candles on the dining room table. There were red rose petals scattered everywhere, and a dozen were on the table. Two glasses of champagne lie on the white tablecloth. And a box of French chocolates was next to one of the champagne glasses. 

I spun around. "Trunks," I breathed. "What's this all for?"

He smirked and reached a hand in his pocket. He pulled something out, but I couldn't see what it was because it was buried in his hand.

I shot him a puzzled look, which just made him smirk more. Slowly, he knelt down. I put a shaking hand over my open mouth.

"Marron," he started, "my Golden Angel. I love you more than you could ever imagine. And I am so sorry I upset you today. But Marron, everything you accused me of is the total opposite of the truth. Marron Chestnut, will you do me the honor and marry me?" He took the object in his hands, a black box, and opened it up, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I dropped to my knees next to him. "Oh Trunks, of course I'll marry you." I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his chest. 

He kissed my head and hugged me back. "What do you think of the setup? Mr. Romance Master helped me out with it."

I looked up at him. "Who's Mr. Romance Master?" I asked.

He laughed. "Goten."

"He wishes. But I love it," I said, kissing him on the nose.

He wiped away my tears with his thumb. "How about some champagne?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'd love some." 

He took my hand and we stood up. "Come on, Angel, stop crying before you make me cry too."

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I'll stop now."

"Don't be sorry, Angel. Never be sorry," he whispered.

~Aw, that was it! What did you guys think? The epilogues will be out soon, so look for them! Don't forget to review!~


	25. Epilogue 1

Here's the first epilogue. Hope you guys like it!

Making A Decision

**__**

Epilogue 1: Two Months Later

Marron and Krillin sat in the back of the church two months after Trunks had proposed; their wedding day. The ceremony was just about to start.

Marron had on a long white dress, cut off the shoulders, with iridescent sequins trailing down to the end of the train. Embroidered flowers completed the dress, making her look like one of the models out of a magazine.

"Daddy, I'm really nervous. What if I make a horrible wife? Or what if Trunks realizes he doesn't love me?" she asked.

He smiled at her. _Dende, she looks identical to Juu._ "Marron, let me tell you a story. When I proposed to your mother, she asked me the same exact thing. But she makes an amazing wife and I will never stop loving her."

"Thanks Daddy. Before we have to go, do I look okay?" 

Krillin laughed. "Marron, if I didn't know any better, I would mistake you for your mother. Now we have to go." He gestured to the front of the church where the organist had started to play. "Shall we?" He extended his arm out.

She smiled. "Thanks Daddy. And I think we shall. Are you ready to give your only daughter away to the son of your wife's hatred enemy?" she asked evilly.

He smirked. "I think I am. But are _you_ ready to become Mrs. Trunks Briefs?"

"You know what, I think I am." And they started their walk down the aisle, where Marron Chestnut became Mrs. Marron Briefs.

~Yeah, really, really short. I know. But if you can wait for the final epilogue, it's really, really long. So review or I won't put it out!~


	26. Epilogue 2

All righty, last chappie you'll ever get out of this story! So cry now, cry after you read this, and cry for eternity, but there's no more!

Making A Decision

**__**

Epilogue Two: Fifteen Years Later: Marron

Trunks and I have been married for fifteen years now. I'm still his Golden Angel and now we even have two of our own. Two Golden Angels and one little miracle.

But let's start from the beginning. The five of us live in a huge house about three miles away from Capsule Corp., five miles from Kame House, and two miles from their Aunt Bra and Uncle Goten. Let's continue with our three little angels. 

Anika is the oldest. She's thirteen now, and I swear if I was ever like that as a teenager, Mom and Daddy, I am so sorry. She is the most stubborn girl I have ever met. Ani has my blonde hair and Trunks' fixed blue gaze. 

After we had Ani, we were hoping to have a boy. But we got another Golden Angel, Atarou. She's seven now, but she is our little baby still. And she is smart, too. She gets that from Bulma, that's for sure. Atarou, like Ani, has golden hair and blue eyes.

Our youngest is Little Chi. Her full name is Chi-Chi, of course, but everyone calls her Little Chi. She's our little miracle, and the only Briefs kid without blonde hair. She has soft lavender hair and Pacific blue eyes. There's an interesting story to Little Chi…

It was four years ago. I remember Chi-Chi was so sick. We all knew she was going to die. Anika and I would go over there everyday and sit with her for about an hour. She'd be in bed, with Goku sitting next to her, holding her hand, Gohan and Videl on the floor, talking to her, Pan at the foot of the bed, and Goten in the living room. 

Trunks and I were trying to get pregnant and have the boy we wanted, but the doctors said I couldn't have any more children. I was visiting with Chi-Chi and she squinted at me for a moment. 

"Dende, Marron. You're pregnant."

I smiled. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I can't have any more children, remember?"

She shook her head firmly. "Marron Briefs, I'm going to tell you one thing before I die, and I want you to listen to it good. You, my dear, are pregnant. Believe it or not, but it's true," she argued.

Goku shook his head sadly. 

"Okay, Chi-Chi. Thank you for telling me. I have to go, Ani is in the living room with Goten and I need to go make Trunks and Atarou dinner. Bye Chi-Chi," I gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up and walked out of the room.

Chi-Chi died that night.

So the next day, I took a pregnancy test. And it was positive.

"Ani! Get your father on the phone right now!" I yelled. Just to be sure, I read the directions on the box over again. And again.

Ani came running in the bathroom with the phone in her hands. "Hold on, Dad." She handed me the phone. 

"Trunks get home right this instant. I need you here. Now Trunks!" I yelled into the phone.

"Angel, calm down and tell me what's wrong," he said soothingly.

"Is Goten still here, Ani?" I asked. She nodded. "Go make him some more coffee. He needs it." I took a deep breath. "Yesterday, when I went to visit Chi-Chi, she told me I was pregnant. I tried to tell her it was impossible, but she stood firm. So I bought a pregnancy test, and its positive. Trunks, I'm pregnant."

He gasped. "Oh Angel! That's wonderful! I'll be home in an hour. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Trunks." I hung up the phone and ran into the living room, where Bra and Goten were sitting on the couch drinking coffee, and Ani and Atarou were next to them.

"What was the emergency Mar?" Bra asked. 

I sat down next to Goten and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm pregnant," I whispered. 

I remember Goten didn't take that news very well. But Mom and Bulma were happy. Daddy was ecstatic, and Vegeta, well, he was Vegeta. The girls were happy, and Goku smiled and said it was Chi-Chi's doing. So I guess that's the 'story' of Little Chi.

Another thing I think I should add is Goten Jr., Goten and Bra's baby boy. He's six months old, and he looks exactly like Goten. Goku just loves having a baby around the house. Oh, did I forget to tell you? After Chi-Chi died, Bra and Goten wanted Goku to move in with them, but he didn't want to leave his house, so they moved in with him. So the four of them live in Goku and Chi-Chi's house.

You might be asking yourself, what happened to Pan? Well, she's doing well. She lives with her parents still, but trains a lot, and found her true calling in art. Yep, Son Pan became an artist. Bet you didn't see that one coming.

Trunks is an amazing father. He cut down his hours at work, so now he gets off at six-thirty. And Bulma doesn't object. Every year on our anniversary, we go to the garden. And on each of the girls' birthdays, we take them there. They can almost recite the story of Trunks' proposal, but they love hearing it, and we love telling it. 

Nope, I don't work. I know that's what you were thinking. I continued to be Trunks' secretary until I found out I was pregnant with Ani. Then I quit. Four years of college never really took me anywhere, but when I think about my life now, I think if I didn't go to college, I wouldn't be sitting here right now with this life. And I don't know what I would have done with my life if I hadn't married Trunks.

Ani has big ambitions. She wants to be a singer, and she damn well has the voice for it. She can write her own stuff, too. And Dende, does she have the talent.

Atarou, on the other hand, has the simple ambition of getting married. She's not one for glamour or ritz, but being a Briefs kid, she grew up in the spotlight. 

When I asked Little Chi what she wants to do with her life, her answer, like everything else she says, brought tears to my eyes. She said she wants to go to heaven and meet Chi-Chi. So I showed her a picture of her and Pan and I told her a ton of stories. And when I tucked her into bed that night, she said she still wanted to meet Chi-Chi, so she would try to be as good as possible so she could get to heaven.

Atarou thinks Little Chi is a miracle. A miracle sent to us so that we could bear the pain of losing Chi-Chi better. And I believe her. 

Trunks always wanted to train the girls like his father trained him. But I said I didn't want the girls to fight. So we compromised. If any of the girls decide they want to learn how to fight, Trunks will train them and I can't say a word about it. So far Ani is the only one being trained.

Another thing we had to agree on was schooling. I wanted the girls to go to Orange Star, but Trunks was fixed on private schools. The girls decided on Orange Star, so that's what they attend. 

And now there's the subject of Capsule Corp. Do we want the girls to take over the family business? Ani already made it quite clear she wouldn't do it. But there's always Goten Jr.

A couple months ago, I was having coffee with my mother. She asked me if I had any regrets. I looked at her strangely and told her no. Then I asked her if she had any. She smiled sadly.

"The only regret I have is that I wasn't better. Marron, I was never a very good wife or mother. You and your father always deserved better. Other than that, I have no regrets."

Now I went home and thought about that for a long time. I know Mom was never the mother of the year or anything, but nobody's perfect. But when I thought about it for a long time, I realized I never saw Mom show any affection to Daddy. And I think that's what she was talking about. 

One person I totally forgot to tell you about is Uncle Yamcha. He came to our wedding, and stayed in town for a while before he was off again. But when he read I was pregnant with Ani, he came back to town and stayed for about five years. A year later, though, he was back in town for the birth of Atarou. He left when she turned one. The last time I saw him was at Chi-Chi's funeral. We lost touch and he doesn't even know I had a third child. Unless he read it in a newspaper.

Trunks and I have tried to tell the girls everything about their families without altering their somewhat normal life. Each of them is one-eighth cyborg and a quarter sayian. Try telling that to three young girls who have a father, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and family friends who can fly and shoot ki beams. Atarou thought it was awesome, because technically, she is a princess. Ani wasn't too thrilled with the idea, and Little Chi just smiled and said she didn't want to take part in any of it.

Our girls are growing up so fast. And fifteen years have gone by since I married Trunks. My life is amazing, and I know Trunks enjoys every minute of his. Every decision I ever made was right. Our little girls are reflections of us, in more ways than one. I love my family and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. So I sit here now and write this down, one day to give it to one of my girls, so they can see just how they impacted my life, and how much I love my life. 

I have just one more thing to add on this outlook of my married life: never be sorry, girls. Never have any regrets and of course, never look back. Never, ever look back.

~Okay, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the love and support all the way, even when the story got dull and boring. Don't forget to review for the last time, and don't worry, I'll be back with more!~


End file.
